Can't we Just get a Break?
by UlrichLover14
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors thought their problems were over the moment they shut off the supercomputer. Boy were they wrong. Ulrich, Yumi, and William can't seem to get it right. Odd can't seem to find a date. Jeremy and Aelita can't see eye to eye. On top of that strange things begin to happen. After all, evil never rests! [Set a year after defeating X.A.N.A.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, let me know if you're interested. It's just a random idea that popped into my head after rewatching the series. I'll keep writing if you guys are interested. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Hey Ulrich, you woke up pretty late today didn't ya?" Odd snickered as he saw his good buddy walking up to him with his chocolate brown hair a mess.

"Yeah, Kiwi didn't let me sleep much last night. You really oughta give him a bedtime," Ulrich chuckled as Odd stuck his tongue out.

"So what are we doing today? You know it feels good being able to ask you that. It's been a year and I still can't get used to the fact that we don't have to worry about X.A.N.A being around," Odd sighed as he slumped to the ground. He hadn't felt this kind of peace until after they shut down the supercomputer. When he realized that he could just be a kid once again and worry about things other teens worry about.

"Yeah well, I was thinking we could sneak into town and catch a movie or something? I hear James Finson finally released his alien movie." They both chuckled as they remembered back to the day they convinced him not to film in their beloved factory.

"Hey Odd," Yumi waved as she walked up to the two boys. "Have you seen Aelita? I promised I'd meet up with her this morning?" She smiled as she walked right up to Odd and ignored Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi, I think she's in the cafeteria with Jeremy and William, at least that's where she was when I ate my breakfast," Odd grinned.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich quietly mumbled.

"Alright thanks, see ya later Odd." Yumi waved as she quickly turned around completely ignoring Ulrich's greeting.

"Geez, that was cold. You ever going to tell me exactly what happened between you two?" Odd asked confused. Yumi had been ignoring Ulrich for about two months.

"I'm an idiot Odd, that's what happened." Ulrich sighed as he replayed the events that caused the strain in Yumi and Ulrich's relationship.

_"Hey Ulrich, you know we've been hanging out a lot together since we shut down the supercomputer, but there's something I've got to tell you." Yumi sighed as she and Ulrich enjoyed their ice cream by the lake. _

_"Yeah, Yumi? What's up?" Ulrich nervously asked. The last time she had said she wanted to talk she had decided that they could just be good friends and that's all. _

_"I, well, you and I have been doing this thing where we dance around each other and I'm just kind of tired of the situation. I think it's time I am straight forward and tackle things head first. I like you, Ulrich, more than good friends. I might even love you." Yumi finished, furiously blushing. _

_"Oh." Was all Ulrich could manage to say. He had been waiting for this day for so long that it just took him by surprise. He always thought he'd be the one that comes clean first. _

_"Oh?" Yumi asked as she stared at Ulrich waiting for a sign, a word, or something that let her know he felt the same way. "Is that all you could think of to say?" Yumi shouted as she stood up. Again Ulrich was silent. Staring up at her, all his thoughts running through his mind. He wanted so badly to open his mouth and tell her he loved her but he just couldn't. He froze._

_"Right, well thanks for the ice cream," Yumi sighed as she ran off. _

"AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW HER? What is wrong with you?" Odd shouted at his friend as he finished listening to what had happened.

"Nope, that's all I've ever wanted to hear since the day we met and I couldn't make a sound. And now, well, she hates me. She blocked me on her mobile and won't even look at me. I don't know if I'll ever make things right again," Ulrich sighed as he finished. He really did want things to go back to normal.

* * *

"Hey guys," Yumi greeted as she took a seat next to William.

"Hey, Yumi," William, Jeremy, and Aelita greeted in unison.

"What are you guys up to?" Yumi asked.

"We were just talking about maybe heading into town to watch that new James Finson movie if you want to come with? We figured it'd be cool since we don't have afternoon classes today."

"That sounds like a great idea Aelita, thanks." Yumi grinned.

"Are we inviting Odd and Ulrich?" William asked. He was aware of what had happened and knew Yumi wanted nothing to do with Ulrich.

"Absolutely not." Yumi retorted.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?" Jeremy inquired. "It's getting really tough to remain friends with all this drama between you and Ulrich. Especially when things were going so well at one point."

"No way, just know that it was a big deal," Yumi stated as she stood up abruptly. "I'm heading to class."

"Right, I'll come with Yumi." William grinned as he signaled for Yumi to lead the way.

"I'll fill you in Jeremy, but you can't tell Yumi you know. Especially since you're the only one that doesn't know most likely," Aelita warned as she cautiously began to fill Jeremy in.

* * *

"I can't believe it took him this long to finally come up with the movie. It's been years since he was trying to film in the factory," Jeremy shrugged as he and William walked up to the ticket booth.

"Really? You guys met him?" A surprised William asked.

"Right, I forgot you transferred after that. Yeah, he was going to film at the factory until Ulrich saved the day," Jeremy smirked as he remembered all the trouble X.A.N.A used to get them into.

"Speaking of Ulrich, do you think two months is enough space for Yumi? I mean that's how long its been since she decided not to pursue her relationship with him anymore." William sighed. He had been wanting to go out with Yumi since forever.

"You know, normally I would say no, but given she has actually gone through with her word and not spoken to him in two months I think this time they may be over for good. Besides, you're paying for her ticket and she's allowing it right? As much as I love Ulrich, he's an idiot. I say go for it if she doesn't want to pursue a relationship with you either she'll let you know." Jeremy sincerely answered. While he had always wanted Ulrich to get the girl, he had grown to really value his friendship with William.

"Right thanks, good buddy," William sighed, he felt a sense of relief knowing that he wasn't going to be seen as the bad guy for shooting his shot with the girl he had been crazy about since he transferred to Kadic.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yumi curiously blurted out to Aelita as she stared at Jeremy and William.

"Probably you," Aelita winked.

Yumi blushed. Aelita was probably right. She knew William was still crazy about her. However, while she had started to develop feelings for William this past month, she knew she still had lingering feelings for Ulrich. "You're probably right."

"You know I fully support whatever decision you make, just make sure it's the right one." Aelita warmly smiled as she looked at her dear friend. She knew Yumi was conflicted, however, rather than pressure her to make a choice all she could do was try to guide her towards the right one for her.

"Right, well I'm heading to the restroom I'll be back." Yumi quickly turned around bumping into the person standing behind her.

"Yumi, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Yumi looked up slowly dreading the eye contact to be as she knew exactly who that dreamy voice belonged to.

"I'm fine," Yumi quickly replied as she took the hand extended to her to get back on her feet. "Thanks," was all she could say before heading to the restroom as quick as she could.

"Hey Ulrich," Aelita waved. She hadn't hung out with him in a while with Yumi ignoring him and all.

"Hey, are you guys on a double date or something? What's going on with Yumi and William?" Ulrich sadly questioned.

"Something like that," Aelita mumbled as she looked at the ground. She felt awful.

"Right, well I guess I'd better go." Ulrich sighed as he walked back towards Odd.

* * *

"Well, we've got pretty decent seats, I just hope the film was worth the wait," Aelita mentioned as they all chuckled.

"Hey, Odd Ulrich! Come sit here," Jeremy waved as he saw his good buddies walking in.

Yumi simply slouched in her seat, she didn't want them to sit with her but there was literally no other two seats together.

Ulrich grinned as he raced past Odd to get the seat next to Yumi. He knew they couldn't talk in the theater but at least he got to be next to her.

"Thanks, guys, fancy seeing you here." Odd giggled as he sat next to Ulrich. He knew it was nothing personal against him. To be honest, he thought Yumi had every right to be pissed off at Ulrich.

* * *

As the movie progressed, Yumi began to feel more and more uncomfortable. She looked at her sides and saw William's hand on her left armrest and Ulrich's hand to her right. She knew what game they were both playing and quite frankly didn't want any part of it. She still didn't know what she wanted. She knew Ulrich had tried to contact her after the incident but what hurt her was that he didn't do so until two days after. She sighed as she decided enough was enough. She quickly got up and began to briskly walk towards the exit. Noticing her leave Ulrich quickly followed.

* * *

Yumi sat at the curb and stared off into the parking lot. She just needed some fresh air, this whole night had just become too overwhelming.

"Hey, Yumi can we talk? I know you probably want to be alone, but this is the only way you'll be anywhere near me."

"Okay, go ahead," She sighed as she stood up and faced Ulrich.

"Well, first I want to say that I-watch out Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as he pushed her out of the way of an electric car.

Ulrich and Yumi locked eyes as Ulrich rested on top of her. Realizing that they were in such close proximity of one another they quickly stood up as they both felt the blood rush to their faces. "Thank you." Yumi warmly stated as she embraced Ulrich.

"I'd save you a thousand times over if I had to," Ulrich warmly answered as he hugged her back. "C'mon, let's go see if the person driving is okay."

Yumi nodded as she followed closely behind Ulrich. As they both looked inside the car they saw that it had moved on its own. Quickly they glanced at each other in disbelief and horror. Only one explanation came to mind, and while they were dreading it, they knew it was a possibility. After all, it was X.A.N.A they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys let me know what you think I'd love to hear if you guys are interested. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Hey what's going on? Are you okay Yumi?" William asked as the rest of the gang made it outside with the rest of the people in the theater. The car had managed to break the wall of the theater in which the gang was watching Finson's movie.

Yumi smiled warmly at William before running to embrace him. "I'm fine I just had a little scare." She didn't know why she had just done that, all she knew was that at that moment that is what felt right and made her feel safe.

Ulrich frowned as he watched. Odd realizing that his good buddy was down decided to pull his attention to explain what had just happened. "So good buddy mind explaining what just happened?"

Ulrich nodded as he turned toward Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy to explain everything.

"There's no way. That's impossible," Jeremy gasped.

Aelita was silent as she stared at the ground as Odd put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, we need to make sure. Electric cars don't just move on their own and try to run over people," Yumi stated, fear and confusion evident in her tone.

"We need to go to the factory, it's the only way to know for sure," Aelita finally spoke up in a shaky voice.

The gang simply nodded, as they realized she was right. There was no other way for them to be sure.

"Right, then let's go," Ulrich finally found the courage to speak.

* * *

The gang finally arrived to the factory. They all stood still as they took a good look at it. A year had gone by since they had last been there. They all waited for someone to make the first move and reach for the ropes to slide down the rope and go into the elevator for the thousandth time. Realizing that no one was going to move a muscle Yumi decided to reach for the rope, however, as she grabbed onto the rope so did Ulrich. Their hands met as they blushed and both pulled away. William rolled his eyes as he realized that Yumi still had lingering feelings for him and the others simply smiled as they reminisced on the other thousand times they had seen them blush together.

"After you," Ulrich smiled warmly as he handed her the rope. Yumi simply smiled back and slid down with the others following closely. As they all entered the elevator it was Aelita who was brave enough to push the red button once again. Everyone held their breath on the ride down hoping that it really was just a fluke and the car had malfunctioned. They all felt as though their hearts had stopped as the door slid open once again.

Aelita burst into tears as she saw the hologram of Lyoko illuminating the room once again. The rest of the gang simply stood there in silence as reality began to sink in and they realized that the supercomputer had somehow been turned on again.

Jeremy sighed as he finally gained the courage to walk towards the supercomputer and sit in the seat he had done so for so many years. There was a sort of comfort that overwhelmed him as he felt the leather seat wrapped around him once again. However, that did not outweigh the fear that he might not be able to simply be a kid as he had become accustomed to this past year. Finally, even though he was afraid, he gained the courage to search Lyokp for any activated towers.

"Well?" Yumi asked as she heard the supercomputer begin to beep.

"There's an activated tower in the ice sector," Aelita firmly stated as she walked towards the elevators once more. "Well you guys coming," she smiled as she waited for her friends to join her.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and keep a lookout. We still don't know what the attack is and Jeremy might need a hand," William smiled as he gave the group a thumbs up. They all nodded in agreement and joined Aelita in the elevator.

"Well here goes nothing," Jeremy gulped as he began the virtualization process for what seemed like the millionth time. "Transfer, scanner, virtualization."

Aelita couldn't help but feel overjoyed as she set foot once again on the place that she had once called home. Not to mention, the one place where she could find out what exactly happened to both her parents.

"Good to be back," Ulrich sighed as he pulled out his two blades.

"Where's the activated tower, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Well about that, it's on the other end of the sector. Let me see if I can virtualize your vehicles." Jeremy quickly replied as he went through the programs on the computer. "Bad news Ulrich, I was only able to virtualize the overwing and the overboard looks like you guys will have to carpool."

"Right," Ulrich answered as he saw Aelita hop on the overboard with Odd. He didn't think Yumi would be too thrilled to share the vehicle.

"Taxi?" Yumi smiled as she waited for Ulrich to hop on. Ulrich simply smirked and hopped on. He held onto her waist for support and couldn't help but feel grateful to X.A.N.A. at that moment. He hadn't been this close to her in two months and intended on enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

"Say, Jeremy, you wouldn't have happened to invite a friend over," William gulped as he faced a tall man in a black suit.

"Uhh, nope sorry." He sighed as he realized that the man didn't look like he was here just to talk. "Hey guys looks like you'll have to manage on your own, William and I have a guest to attend to." He quickly jumped off as he searched the room for a weapon, unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.

"Jeremy run!" William shouted as the man threw him across the room.

* * *

"I see it!" Aelita shouted as the tower came in sight.

"We better hurry, Jeremy and William are having fun without us at the factory," Odd chuckled as he brought the overboard closer to the ground so that Aelita could walk into the tower.

"It's weird, it's awfully quiet," Ulrich mentioned as he and Yumi hopped off the overwing.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Aelita shouted as the Kolussus came in sight.

"Well Odd looks like we're gonna have some fun here on Lyoko too," Yumi smirked as she pulled out her fans.

* * *

Jeremy had managed to make it to the machine room without getting caught. While he felt bad for leaving William behind, he knew he'd manage. He quickly walked around the room in search of a weapon when he was pulled to the ground by a blonde girl. "Who are you?" Jeremy whispered as she pulled him into her hiding spot and handed him a metal pipe.

"I'm Laura, I'm a student at Kadic, what are you doing here Jeremy," She whispered as she kept a lookout.

"I, how do you know who I am and what are you doing here?"

The mystery girl was about to answer when she was suddenly dragged out of the hiding spot by another man in a black suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy quickly looked around for something to use to help the mystery girl. He didn't know how but she had discovered the factory and somehow knew who he was. As he scanned his surroundings he found a round steel tube and picked it up as he mentally prepared to attack. All he could manage to say was "here goes nothing," as he charged towards the attacker.

* * *

"Boy, someone really pissed you off didn't they?" William smirked as he got up for what seemed like the thousandth time. This man just kept tossing him to the ground, however, he wouldn't utter a single word.

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" Odd mumbled as they all hid behind a large ice block.

"There's only one way to do this. We each aim for X.A.N.A. eyes at the same time. As we distract it, Aelita you run towards the tower and don't look back." Yumi firmly responded.

"Right," they all replied in unison.

"Remember, we need to aim for the face and the arm," Ulrich commented as they all nodded.

* * *

Laura gasped for air as the man dropped her upon being knocked out cold by Jeremy. "Alright come on Laura, we need to get back to the supercomputer." Jeremy quickly stated as he extended his arm out in an attempt to help her up. Laura quickly took it and they both sprinted back towards the computer.

* * *

Aelita hid behind the ice block as she waited for an opening to take off towards the tower. She watched as Yumi dropped Ulrich off on the monster's arm and she took off on the overwing in an attempt to get closer to its arms. Odd used his overboard to get closer to the other arm as well.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted as he ran towards its face to hit the target. He figured that if there were three of him, one of them was bound to get the target. However, the task proved to be more difficult than it sounded as the Kolossus kept moving back and forward.

"Ready guys?" Odd shouted.

"Yes on three!" Ulrich shouted. Yumi nodded in agreement as she jumped off her overwing and ran towards the target on the monster's right arm.

"Wait, is it going to be one two three go, or just one two three?" Odd shouted as he ran down the monster's left arm.

"Odd! You always do this, on three!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted in unison.

Aelita realized that it was now or never and began to run as fast as she could towards the tower.

"One, two, three!" Ulrich shouted as he stabbed the monster's face with his swords, while Yumi slammed her fan onto the target and Odd simultaneously shot a lazer arrow towards his assigned target.

As suspected the Kolossus began to tip over flinging Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd towards the digital sea. However, as they flew through the air Yumi was able to use her telekinesis to bring the overboard towards them just in time. Ulrich and Odd landed directly on the board while Yumi landed on Ulrich's lap.

"Sorry, it was not my intention to third wheel today." Odd winked as he stood to control the overboard towards the tower. Yumi and Ulrich both furiously blushed as they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

"William catch!" Jeremy shouted as he tossed the metal tube to him so that he could defend himself.

"Thanks!" William shouted as he swung it at the man and knocked him down.

Laura simply gasped taking in the scene. She couldn't believe that everything she had discovered was real. "Jeremy, I'm the one that turned on the computer. I saw your video diaries, I just couldn't help it. My curiosity peaked. But you said you defeated X.A.N.A. I don't understand?"

"I don't get it either." Jeremy sighed as he put on his headset. "Has the tower been deactivated?"

"Yes Jeremy. Can you materialize us?" Aelita asked as she exited the tower to meet up with her friends.

Just as he was about to answer the second man appeared at the elevator. Realizing that they weren't being controlled by X.A.N.A. William charged at him however, he was flung to the wall.

"Launch a return to the past!" Laura shouted as she ran to pick up the metal tube on the ground.

"Right! Return to the past now!" Jeremy shouted as he launched the program.

* * *

"Guys we have to go talk now," Jeremy whispered as the Lyoko gang realized they were once again sitting in the movie theater.

"Can't you wait until after the movie Einstein!" Odd retorted almost immediately.

"No! We need to get to the factory now." Jeremy shouted as he got up and headed for the exit. Noticing that he seemed extremely flustered by something the gang decided to follow him without further discussion.

* * *

"Wait so you're saying that the blonde haired girl who sits in the back of our class is the one who turned on the supercomputer?" Odd shouted as the gang stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, that's correct. She was here at the factory during the attack so she might be here now. That's why I wanted to come immediately. We need to confront her and see what her intentions are if that's the-" however, Jeremy was interrupted midsentence as the elevator doors opened and there stood Laura right in front of them.

"Uhh, hello," was all Laura could manage to say. She didn't expect to run into anyone down there as she had seen all of Jeremy's diaries and in them, he had stated that they had decided to shut down the supercomputer.

"Would you look at that, just the person we wanted to talk too," Odd smirked as they made their way out of the elevator.

"What about?" Laura asked.

"Well first off we would like to know why you turned on the supercomputer, I mean you saw all the damage you caused!" Aelita shouted. The gang simply nodded backing up their pink haired friend.

"What damage? I just turned it on a couple of hours ago?" Laura had no idea how they even knew she had turned on the supercomputer.

"Wait you mean you don't remember?" Jeremy asked confused as well.

"Remember what? You guys are crazy!" Laura replied. Maybe his diaries were all lies. Maybe she should just go shut off the computer.

"Have you been in the scanners at all?" Jeremy asked.

"No way! That's crazy?" She shouted back a bit confused. The gang all looked at one another as they realized that up to this point Laura had no idea of X.A.N.A's existence, however, she was still a threat as she now knew about the supercomputer. They had just a couple of seconds to decide what to do. They could either convince her that this all was, in fact, a joke, or they could let her in on everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right, it was a joke," Jeremy grinned.

Laura felt really confused. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the diaries she saw or not. Was he totally insane or just trying to play off an actual secret? Against her better judgement she decided to speak out, "I think you're lying," she firmly said.

"That's crazy. Why would we lie?" Odd shouted sounding a bit too defensive.

"I saw the diaries. Jeremy mentions everything in them," she once again answered without hesitation.

The gang turned to face Jeremy, they couldn't believe he had been so careless and had not deleted those files. Jeremy was at a loss for words. He could have sworn he had deleted everything.

"Right. Well, it can't be helped. Have a seat we'll tell you everything." Jeremy sighed as he sat on the factory ground.

* * *

"That's insane. How is it back if you guys defeated it?" Laura asked amazed with everything that she had just heard.

"We're not sure, that's why we're here. I think my father might have survived. I'm not sure why, it's just a gut feeling," Aelita sadly stated as she looked at the ground. Laura saddened by her statement felt compelled to hug her. Aelita smiled warmly as she embraced her as well.

"Don't worry I won't stand in you're way. If this means you could possibly get your parents back I would love to help in any way I can," Laura warmly mentioned still embracing Aelita.

The gang was left speechless by Laura's compassionate response. They couldn't believe that she was being so relaxed and supportive. Jeremy was especially impressed as he watched the display of affection in front of him. He didn't feel too great about it, but watching Laura be so awesome about the topic made him feel all warm inside. A feeling that up until now, only Aelita had managed to create.

* * *

"Yumi wake up," was all Yumi heard as she opened her eyes. It was her mom looking oddly upset.

"What is it mom?" She quietly asked as she rubbed her eyes trying to get accustomed to the light.

"We've got to talk, it's about your father." Yumi confused motioned for her mother to continue speaking. "Well, he's been offered the company he works for. You see the owner is retiring and is entrusting the company to your father."

Yumi couldn't help but shout excitedly, this was what her father had always wanted. "That's great mom! Why do you not sound as happy?"

Mrs. Ishiyama frowned. She knew she was about to break her daughter's heart. "Well, the job is in Kyoto, Japan so we would have to relocate. They're paying to have us move our whole life over there by Friday."

Tears began to roll down Yumi's face as she realized that she had only two full days left with her friends before she had to board on a plane and leave her life behind. Mrs. Ishiyama simply embraced her daughter guilt-ridden that she would have to start over being so close to finishing high school. Hiroki was still young but Yumi was in 11th grade.

* * *

Ulrich nervously sat at the gates of the school entrance waiting for Yumi to arrive. He was determined to fix things between them one way or another. He waved as he spotted her and began to walk towards her.

"Hey Yumi, how are you?"

"I've been better. Say you think we could cut class, there's something I need to tell you." Ulrich nodded in agreement as he realized how sad she sounded. Yumi simply began walking into the forest.

"What is it Yumi?" Ulrich nervously managed to say as they took a seat on the ground under a tree for shade.

"I don't really know how to say this tactfully, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I'm leaving back to Japan on Friday," Yumi sadly stated as she looked at the ground. She couldn't face Ulrich, the look on his face would surely be too much to handle.

"What why? Can't you stay?" Ulrich shouted devastated. He gently took Yumi's hands in his in an attempt to get her to make eye contact.

"I can't, you know my parents will never let me," was all she managed to reply. She finally found the courage to face Ulrich and the look on his eyes was just what she expected. He looked destroyed.

"But why? Is it his job again? Last time he managed to find employment here remember? Maybe we can help?" He desperately stated.

"No, he has a job, he's getting a promotion. They handed him the company, however, we need to move to Japan so that he can effectively watch over it." Ulrich simply nodded in defeat as Yumi silently observed him. She had wanted to explain things to him first to avoid any interruptions or outbursts when she told the rest of the gang.

"Okay, well I guess you better tell the others." Ulrich sighed as he got up and extended his arm out to help her get up as well. Yumi simply nodded as they made their way back to the schoolyard.

* * *

"Wait, what! Why?" William sadly shouted as he finished listening to what Yumi had to say. He turned over to Ulrich and was surprised he wasn't reacting.

"Yeah, I've been giving it a lot of thought. I know what's at stake here which is why I think you guys should teach Laura to fight. Who knows, she might be a good asset on Lyoko. You will need all the help you can get," Yumi suggested as she stared at the ground.

The gang sadly nodded in agreement wishing there was something they could all do but they knew there was no way her parents would let her stay.

"Well, I guess that's that then. Let's go do something fun, we don't have any more classes anyway." Odd grinned attempting to lighten the mood.

"What do you guys say we go to the arcade across town?" Yumi managed to force a smile.

"I can't go but you guys go ahead. I've got to meet with a science tutor, I don't plan on failing anything this school year." Ulrich shrugged as he walked off.

"Wow, looks like everything is changing around here," Odd mumbled as the gang began to walk towards the arcade.

* * *

Ulrich had waited for his friends to go out of sight so that he could go to where he truly wanted to go. He didn't know how but he was going to make sure that Yumi stayed with them. He couldn't let her go, not now that he was so close to finally having the love of his life be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Excited for you guys to read, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Mrs. Ishiyama had been running all over the house picking up as much as she could before her family's big move to Kyoto. Suddenly hearing a knock at the door she sighed. She had told Yumi and Hiroki a thousand times over that they needed to take their keys every time they left the house. Much to her surprise however when she went to open the door she realized that it was Ulrich.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ishiyama, I apologize for the interruption I'm sure you're very busy packing up. But I would really like to talk to you about Yumi," Ulrich blushed as Mrs. Ishiyama smiled warmly and motioned for him to come inside.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I'm pretty sure the table is lopsided," Odd complained as Yumi beat him for the third time in a row at foosball.

"Quit being such a sore loser," Yumi retorted as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her dear friend. William smiled warmly as he watched Yumi having so much fun. He couldn't bear to let her go without first telling her how he felt.

* * *

"Thank you, Ulrich, for your kind words about our daughter. We'll surely take into consideration what you've told us. However, you need to understand that it's not an easy decision to make," Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama nodded as they stood to shake Ulrich's hand and walk him out the door.

"I understand and am sure that whatever decision you choose to take it will be what's best for all of you," Ulrich warmly smiled as he made his way down the steps. Feeling a bit positive about the whole situation he decided to sprint towards the arcade to squeeze in a little fun with his friends.

* * *

"Say Yumi, can we talk for a minute?" William warmly smiled as Yumi nodded and began to walk towards the exit. William continued, walking towards the alley that the gang typically took as a short cut.

"What's up?" Yumi nervously asked. She didn't know why but her heart began racing at the thought of this being her last private conversation with William ever.

William took both of Yumi's hands in his and smiled. "Yumi, I, I know that you have to go if it's what your parents desire, but I can't possibly let you go without you knowing how I feel about you. I didn't want to do it now or this way, but respectfully I have waited for you to have some space after what happened between you and Ulrich even though it has been killing me. I love you Yumi Ishiyama, and I don't care if you're leaving, I'll wait for you forever if you tell me I've got a chance at stealing your heart," William blushes furiously as he looked right into her eyes. Yumi was blushing as well, she had never had a guy confess his feelings so openly and she was honestly moved.

Ulrich who had just happened to enter the alley as William confessed his love for Yumi quickly hid behind a dumpster. He felt heat rushing to his face as he got angry at the thought of Yumi choosing William due to his own mistake.

Yumi smiled warmly at William not knowing exactly what her next words would be. William smiled back and decided to quit playing it safe. He quickly put his hands on Yumi's face and leaned in to kiss her. Ulrich, feeling destroyed got up and ran back to his room.

Yumi reciprocated the kiss, however, the moment was ruined by her mobile ringing. She quickly reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was her mother. Still blushing furiously, and feeling more confused than ever she answered.

"Yumi, please come home as soon as possible, your father and I need to speak to you," Mrs. Ishiyama stated as sternly as ever.

"Okay, I'll be right there mom." Yumi quickly replied feeling that it must be very important if her mother was the one calling. "I'm sorry William, I've got to go," Yumi warmly smiled as she embraced a dazed William and took off.

* * *

Ulrich angrily kicked the soccer ball at the wall. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. How could he have been so stupid? He let her slip right out of his hands.

"Geez, Ulrich, if you don't stop kicking that ball so hard you're going to tear a hole through that wall," Sissi exclaimed as she walked up to Ulrich.

"Sissi, I'm really not in the mood today. It's been awful," Ulrich sighed as he stopped the ball.

"I bet, does this have to do anything with Yumi leaving? I heard," Sissi sighed taking a seat next to Ulrich. She genuinely felt upset that Ulrich was going through this.

Ulrich smiled warmly as Sissi as he realized that she was being genuine. "Yeah, it's exactly that," Ulrich sighed, he really wanted to talk about what he saw with someone but he decided that talking to Sissi wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Yumi couldn't believe what she just heard. Her parents smiled warmly at her as she stood there in shock. "Why the change of heart? It's so sudden," Yumi questioned.

"Well, we just think that you are mature enough to stay and finish school here with all your friends. Plus Kadic is such a great school that it's best you continue to receive the wonderful education you are already experiencing," Mr. Ishiyama smiled as he continued to stare at Yumi's shocked expression.

Yumi took a seat in front of her parents. While she was ecstatic that they had decided to let her stay, she couldn't help but be suspicious of their actual motives. "Is that really why?"

"No it's not your boyfriend came to talk to them!" Hiroki mockingly shouted as he ran into the room. Yumi blushed furiously as she realized that he meant Ulrich.

"Hiroki!" Mrs. Ishiyama sternly shouted. She then looked at her daughter and smiled. She felt as though she owed her the truth. "Listen, Sweetie, what your father said is true. But, it's not the only reason. Ulrich did come to see us, and the way he spoke about you, about the school, and about what you mean to him and all your friends, well that also helped convince us that you'd be in good hands if we allowed you to stay."

Tears ran down Yumi's face as she realized why Ulrich had chosen to stay behind. "You guys are the best!" Yumi shouted as she got up to hug her parents. "I've gotta go. I'll be back soon!" Yumi shouted as she ran out the door. She had to find Ulrich and thank him!

* * *

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she ran towards the P.E field.

Ulrich sighed, as he realized he had to face her. He wasn't as mad anymore, finally accepting that he had lost her and that it was no one's fault but his own. "Hey," he waved back as he remained sitting on the floor.

Yumi waved back and smiled warmly as she continued to run full speed towards Ulrich. Deciding against her usual composed nature she jumped on Ulrich and embraced him tightly.

Ulrich felt the heat rush to his face. "What's going on Yumes," he chuckled as he embraced her back.

Yumi pulled back still sitting on Ulrich's lap and smiled warmly. "Thank you. I know it's because of you that my parents are letting me stay in school," she grinned.

"You can stay!? That's great!" Ulrich shouted as he pulled Yumi in for a tighter hug and stood up. He spun her in his arms as they celebrated together. Both too excited and infatuated with one another, they didn't realize that the ground had commenced cracking a couple of hundred yards from them.


End file.
